


Reading the Heart

by LovelyJasmari



Series: Kalai Daughter of the Wind ~ One Shots [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I got tired of writing about these two nerds pining for each other, Kisstober 2020, Love Confessions, kisstober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJasmari/pseuds/LovelyJasmari
Summary: Ienzo finally decides he's ready to make his feelings for Iris known. Written for Kisstober 2020, week 1.Theme: First Time
Relationships: Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kalai Daughter of the Wind ~ One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872646
Kudos: 1





	Reading the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The first of two new ficlets with my various ocxcanon pairings. As the tags suggest, I was becoming bored with Iris and Ienzo only pining for each other since the trope of mutual pining requires a certain level of stupidity from both parties to exist for more than a while. And since Ienzo and Iris are two such intelligent people, I was worried any further fics of them not together would get tedious after a while. 
> 
> I'm also taking on a new challenge of trying to write stuff under 1000 words.

~~~

Ienzo stopped short of the open door leading to the computer room, standing there for a few precious moments, watching her. It was secretly one of his favorite things to do, silently watching Iris as she worked. Just to look at her, blissfully humming away as she took her notes, oblivious to his presence. She was so meticulous, one on a long list of things he found so wonderful about her. A list that seemed to increase day by day. 

No one else was in the computer room at the moment. The opportunities they had to be alone together were often far and few. It was a tremendous risk, one of the other apprentices could come in at any moment. But Ienzo had been thinking about this the entire day, and for many weeks for that matter. If this didn’t happen soon, he feared it might never. Whatever his fears, his resolve must take priority. 

“Oh, I didn’t see you there.”

Iris turned to him; the sweet little smile she gave him was enough to make his heart feel as if it were fluttering in his chest. Did she even realize just how lovely she was? 

“Did you need something, Ienzo?” 

“I...uh…well...” he struggled to reclaim his composure. “I have that volume you were looking for, the one that was on that very high shelf.” 

He held out the book to her, it was part of a collection she had been reading over the last few days, but this one had been out of reach due to how high it had been placed in the library. And it was his pretense for being here in the first place. 

“Oh,” Iris placed her hands on the book with another smile. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” he replied, keeping his hands on the book even as she took it from him. “I know it was one you wanted to look at today.”

“You’re always so thoughtful, thank you.” 

Neither of them let go of the book and their eyes remained on each other for several long moments. The air was heavy and strangely electric. 

“Iris…” he murmured. “Can...may I ask you something?”

“Uh...sure.”

“You see...I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.”

“Thinking about what?”

“About...us.”

He already had Iris’ attention. Now he had her interest. Unbeknownst to him, her heart was also beginning to flutter. She closed her eyes and briefly turned away from him, taking a few long breaths as a thousand thoughts swarmed through her mind at what he could mean. 

“What about us?” she asked softly. When he did not respond right away, she turned back to him. There was a gentleness in his eyes that briefly set her mind at ease long enough for her to take another breath and ask again. “What do you want to ask me, Ienzo?”

“I would...I mean...if you would like to...I…may I...”

Ienzo’s nervousness was returning. But for the first time, he noticed how Iris gazed at him, the smile she wore in spite of her flushed cheeks. Could it be possible that her heart racing as quickly as his own? Just as the question formed in his mind, he received his answer. 

It was quick, it was unexpected, but most of all, it was perfect. All the world seemed to melt away the second her lips touched his, pressing together so ideally like the final two pieces of a puzzle. His courage returned and he pulled her closer to him, kissing her back. Tenderly at first, but with a slow and building passion that he had concealed for so long, for nearly as long as he had known her. All the passion she had been secretly longing for. 

But the moment their kiss broke, the reality of what Iris had just done struck her like a bolt of lightning. Their eyes briefly met and an embarrassed heat engulfed her. Ienzo still wore a gentle look but his eyes had gone wide with surprise. 

“Iris…”

“I’m sorry!” she squeaked, covering her face. “I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me!”

“No, no. It’s alright.” he chuckled and took her hands away from her face. “That was…”

“Please tell me that was what you were thinking!” 

In answer, his hands slipped from hers, softly enfolding her crimsoned cheeks. Gazing into his deep azure eyes gave her a great sense of relief. Such relief was almost overwhelming. At that moment, she couldn’t be happier, because she understood now that what she felt for Ienzo, he felt it too. He was happy too, because he knew that he need never again fear that his feelings would once again be unrequited. 

“So...did I manage to read your mind?” she asked with a timid smile. 

“No, Iris.” he leaned into her face and claimed her lips for a second kiss. “You’ve managed to read my heart.”

~~~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this was my best work, but I enjoyed writing it and that's what matters right?
> 
> The next piece will be centered around Kalai and Elrena. Also, I finally have a set release date for Iluminie Mon Ciel. The first chapter will be out on Thursday 11/12. Since that's MarLar day, it just seemed so perfect! 
> 
> Also gives Union Cross time to let Elrena appear again in a future story update. We didn't forget about her, Nomura! Where is she??


End file.
